Lola Fleming
“Of all the wonders that I have heard, It seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing death, a necessary end, Will come when it will come.” ― William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar Lourdes "Lola" Lillias Fleming is the daughter of Malcolm Fleming and Janet Montgomery, and is the younger sister to Malcolm II, Philip, and Agnes and is the older sister to Frederick, Louisa, and Robert. Lola is the mother to a baby boy named Julio. Her son's real father is Francis Valmont but was claimed by her first husband Julien whom was the namesake of her child. History Personality Lola is brave, but is very stubborn and can be a little rude. She is loyal to her best friend Astra, and has a deep caring nature about her, but is prone to lash out when upset. She craves for love and is scared of being left alone. Her wish to find love often makes her reactive and she would often use her heart more than her head. Throughout the series she starts being quite smart with how she interacts. She always tried to do the right thing, but doesn't always make it. Lola can be a bit outspoken. She is romantic, but not weak. She wants to be Astra's friend, but she also doesn't want to get hurt which may make her do some bad things in the future. Leocadia described her as being the strong one of the Astra's friends. Despite having a one night stand with Francis, Lola has remained loyal to Francis and Astra. Her struggle at times can be doing what is right and honorable versus just doing what is noble. She is not naive and understands unjust things happen for noble reasons. Appearance Lola is a beautiful and slender young woman with full lips, light blue eyes, and long, dark curly hair that contrasts to her fair skin. Though her style was not as sensual or fashionable as Astra's or Kenna's, and she does not wear much jewelry or other accessories due to her lack of reliance on them, Lola's sense of personal fashion is still tasteful and elegant, with a preference for luxurious, romantic fabrics like silk and velvet. Hence, she is perfectly able to hold her own among her fashionably-dressed and richly-adorned friends. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Mediumship Individual Powers * Precognition * Memory Manipulation * Aura Manipulation Possessions Relationships ''Lola Fleming/relationships'' Etymology * Lourdes is from the name of a French town. It became a popular center of pilgrimage after a young girl from the town had visions of the Virgin Mary in a nearby grotto. * Lillias is the Scottish form of Lillian which was probably originally a diminutive of Elizabeth. It may also be considered an elaborated form of Lily, from the Latin word for "lily" lilium. ** Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath", derived from the roots אֵל ('el) referring to the Hebrew God and שָׁבַע (shava') meaning "oath". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. * Fleming is given to a person who was a Fleming, that is a person who was from Flanders in the Netherlands. Flanders is from Middle Dutch Vlander, from a Germanic root meaning "waterlogged", referring to the marshy landscape of Flanders. This is the name of the northern portion of Belgium. Gallery Wiki.png Trivia * She is associated with 10 (X) which is in reference to the Tarot card Wheel of Fortune. ** She is also associated with the Minor Arcana card the Seven of Cups. * Lola (Kenna and Isla) are also associated with the Moirai and Algos, with Lola being represented by Atropos and Lupe. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Truebloods Category:House of Montgomery Category:St. Fawaris students Category:House of Fleming Category:Holyrood Ladies Category:The Golden Quartette Category:Order of the Aurum Aurora members Category:Recurring characters